staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Sierpnia 2001
TVP 1 07:00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07:15 Za czy przeciw 08:00 Czarodziejski peryskop; odc.10 -Społeczeństwa zwierząt; przyrodniczy serial dok.prod.angielskiej dzieci 08:30 Kuchnia wróżki; Jabłko a'la Newton 08:45 Wielka pasja; Monster Maker; 1989 film fab.prod.USA 09:35 Lista przebojów; stereo 10:00 Transmisja Liturgii ze Św.Góry Grabarki 11:00 Sposób na Alcybiadesa; odc.3-ost.; serial prod.TVP 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tydzień 13:35 Festiwal Rowerowy Żywiec 13:45 Słoneczny patrol; odc. 7; serial prod.USA 14:25 Festiwal Rowerowy Żywiec 14:35 Zaśpiewajcie to jeszcze raz; Ona albo ja 15:05 Wyspa szczęśliwości PRL; film dok. Krystyny Piasecznej 15:55 Paul McCartney w klubie "Cavern" 16:35 Festiwal Rowerowy Żywiec 16:45 Tęczowy most 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Randka w ciemno; quiz 17:55 Festiwal Rowerowy Żywiec 18:05 Palce lizać; odc.7 Kontrola; serial TVP 18:35 Śmiechu warte 19:00 Wieczorynka; Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda; odc.33 -Znoś to godnie; serial anim.prod.USA 19:20 Festiwal Rowerowy Żywiec 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Miłość na antypodach cz.1; 1986 film fab. USA 21:45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny "MOC" 22:05 Sportowa niedziela 22:25 Wyścigowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski 22:50 Córy szczęścia; 1998 dramat prod. polsko-niemiecko-węgierskiej (115') 00:50 Wojny innych ludzi; film dok. 01:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Kocham Lucy; odc.37/50; serial prod.USA 07:25 Film dla niesłyszących; Kocham Lucy; odc.38/50; serial prod.USA 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 W pogoni za złotem; odc.3ost. -Olimpijski horror; film dok.prod.szwedzkiej 09:55 Klub podróżnika; losowanie nagród 10:00 Klub podróżnika; odc.8 -Turcja 10:30 Wycieczki przyrodnicze; odc.3 Wieloryb humbak; serial dok. prod. angielskiej 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; odc.42 -Smak Owernii 12:00 Afryka moich marzeń; odc.8 Życie toczy się dalej; serial prod.włosko-niemieckiej 13:30 Zaginione skarby 14:00 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:30 Familiada; teleturniej 15:00 Złotopolscy; odc.299 Śmierć Kęsika; telenowela TVP 15:30 Bezludna wyspa; R.Korzeniowski,A.Zmijewski,Z.Buczkowski 16:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.61 Osierocona miłość; serial TVP 17:30 7 dni świat 18:00 Program lokalny 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 19:00 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 19:55 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza; Wieczór z Martą Eggerth 21:10 Kruk; odc.11/22; serial prod. USA zgodą rodziców 21:55 Dwójkomania 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Wielki napad czyli urlop na Piotrkowskij 23:20 Studio Teatralne Dwójki-Festiwal Gwiazd Teatru TV; Muchy; autor:Andrzej Stasiuk 00:15 Krambambuli; film fab.prod.austr. 01:45 Hotel New Hampshire; The Hotel New Hampshire; 1984 film fab. prod. USA 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Łódź 7.00 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic (14) - serial animowany 7.30 Bajki Hektora (15) - serial animowany 8.00 Dom, poduchy i kaczuchy 9.00 Klasztory polskie - reportaż 9.30 Czterej pancerni i pies (16) - serial wojenny TVP 10.30 Złota ósemka (7) - serial fabularny 11.20 Kalejdoskop regionalny - magazyn filmowy 11.30 Czarodziejki (4) - serial fabularny prod. USA 12.40 Przygody zwierząt: Orły 13.05 Kawiarenka Trójki 14.00 Depozyt wiary 14.30 Zwierzęta z bliska (29) - serial przyrodniczy prod. amerykańskiej 15.25 Tajemnica Sagali (5) - serial dla młodzieży prod. niemiecko-polskiej 15.55 Świnka 16.50 Reportaż koncertu 17.15 Uśmiechnij się - Kabareton 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kino wieczorne: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni (7) - serial fabularny 20.05 Paraolimpiada - I co dalej? - film dok. 20.30 Tall Ships - reportaż z regat 21.00 Dom, poduchy i kaczuchy (powt.) 22.00 Kino mocne: W szachu - film fabularny 0.10 Muszelki Wigier 0.35 Labirynty kultury (5) 1.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live (283) — magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Macie co chcecie — program rozrywkowy 7.30 Jesteśmy — magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny (1/39) — serial animowany, USĄ/Kanada 1996 8.30 Faceci w czerni (32) — serial animowany 9.00 Tajemniczy rycerze (26) — serial SF 9.30 Power Rangers (233) — serial fantastyczny 9.55 Disco Relax 11.00 Dharma i Greg (77) — serial komediowy 11.30 Teraz Ty (1/13) — serial komediowy, USA 2000 12.00 Prehysteria, czyli Park Jurajski we własnym domu 2 — komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 13.30 Piąty wymiar (6) — serial SF 14.20 Zakręcony (21) — serial komediowy 14.50 Benny Hill — program rozrywkowy 15.20 Fundacja Polsat 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Gliniarz z dżungli (34) — serial sensacyjny 16.45 Rycerz nocy (42) — serial sensacyjny 17.35 Spotkania europejskie 18.30 Informacje 18.50 Hoop Sport Magazyn 19.00 Podryw kontrolowany — program rozrywkowy 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (48): Trujące żądło zazdrości — serial komediowy 20.00 Pierwszy milion (7, ost.) — serial sensacyjny 21.00 LETNIE KINO LIPTONA: Drabina Jakubowa — thriller psychologiczny, USA 1990 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.05 Buffy — postrach wampirów (6) — serial fantastyczny 0.00 Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic (21) — serial SF 0.55 Magazyn sportowy 2.20 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Punky Brewster (46) — serial komediowy 8.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce (50) — serial animowany 8.45 Filiputki (20/26) — serial animowany 9.10 Farma pełna strachów (3/26) — serial animowany 9.35 Świat Bobby’ego (28) — serial animowany 10.00 Młody Robin Hood (17) — serial animowany 10.25 Miasteczko Nadzieja — film obyczajowy, USA 1997 11.55 Przygody Supermana (21/66) — serial przygodowy 12.50 Ekspedycja 13.40 Co za tydzień 14.10 Wakacje w Las Vegas — komedia, USA 1997 16.00 Ananasy z mojej klasy — program rozrywkowy 17.00 Mecz pliki nożnej — Polscy artyści — TVN/Big Brother 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Extra Wizjer — magazyn 20.00 Droga do gwiazd — program rozrywkowy 21.00 Ekspedycja 22.00 Pod napięciem — talk show 22.30 Imię Róży — dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Francja/Włochy 1986 0.05 Rok niebezpiecznego życia — dramat sensacyjny, USA 1982 3.00 Big Brother Nocą — program rozrywkowy do rana TV 4 6.30 Droga do Avonlea 75 - serial 7.30 Old Surehand - western, Niemcy-Włochy-Jugosławia 9.10 Droga do Avonlea 76 - serial familijny, Kanada 10.10 Pechowiec - komedia, Francja 12.00 Dajcie nam święty spokój! 12 - serial USA 13.00 Hotel 6 - serial USA 13.30 Czwórka na topie: wywiad z: Winoną Ryder i Depeche Mode 14.00 Ernest wraca do szkoły 3 - komedia USA 15.50 Droga do sławy 8 - serial USA 16.50 Różowa Pantera 44 - serial anim. 17.15 Jak Pan może, Panie doktorze 34 - serial USA 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Informacje sportowe 18.05 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda 24 - serial USA 19.00 Pogotowie górskie 6 - serial USA 20.00 Reality show 20.55 Stan wyjątkowy 16 - serial USA 21.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.20 Akcja nad Berlinem 3 2 - serial akcji, Niemcy 23.15 Fatalne wakacje - film akcji, Hongkong 1.05 Super VIP - prog. muzyczny 1.35 Strefa P - mag. muzyczny 2.25 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 07:00 Teledyski 08:00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Exosquad, Dżdżownica Jimm, Załoga 51, Przygody Papirusa - filmy animowane 10:05 Party in the Park 2000 (2) - koncert (powt.) 10:50 Królestwo lwów - film przyrodniczy (powt.) 11:45 Opowieści złotej małpy (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 12:35 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13:20 Pogoda dla bogaczy (31) - serial obyczajowy, USA 14:10 Qu- incy (21) - serial kryminalny, USA 15:05 Akwanauci (15, 16) - serial 15:55 śmiej się razem z nami - program rozrywkowy 16:20 Bez fikcji: Wstań i idź - film dokumentalny 17:10 W krzywym zwierciadle: menażeria - komedia 19:00 W akcji - magazyn 20:00 Czerwona fala - film sen- sacyjny, USA, reż. H. Gordon Boss 21:50 Perfekcyjna panna młoda - film sensacyjny, USA, reż. Terrence O'Hara 23:35 Lustrzane odbicie - thril- ler erotyczny, USA, reż. Gregory Dark 01:10 Quincy (21) - serial krym. 01:55 Pogoda dla bogaczy (31) - serial obyczajowy, USA 02:45 Akwanauci (15, 16) - serial 03:30 Czerwona fala - film sen- sacyjny, USA 05:10 Teleshopping TV Polonia 07:05 Słowo na niedzielę 07:10 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Hamburski piknik; powt. 07:40 Madonny polskie; Matka Boża Kazimierska; reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 08:05 Fraglesy; cz. II odc. 35 - Tajemniczy magik; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:30 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Kameralne arcydzieła Haydna i Beethovena; wyk: Zespół Harmonia Parnassia, Andrzej Guz - fortepian, Sebastian Gugała - skrzypce 09:00 Krzczonowskie wesele; reportaż Krzysztofa Karmana 09:20 Złotopolscy; odc. 306 - Katolik; telenowela TVP; powt. 09:45 Złotopolscy; odc. 307 - Walka Marty; telenowela TVP; powt. 10:10 Moi rodzice rozwodzą się; 1938 film fab. prod. polskiej (106') /cz.-biały/; reż: Mieczysław Krawicz; wyk: Maria Gorczyńska, Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Franciszek Brodniewicz, Ina Benita 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z Kościoła św. Jadwigi Królowej w Częstochowie 14:05 Teatr dla Dzieci; Wszystkie lekcje odwołane; 1998 autorka: Małgorzata Hollender; reż: Agnieszka Glińska; wyk: Ola Jackowska, Marcin Jakimiec, Wiktor Kleczyk, Mariusz Daczyński 14:35 Spotkanie z Balladą; Jubileusz w Kopydłowie cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 15:30 Biografie; Walczący samotnik; cz. 3; film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 16:20 O.N.A - koncert 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Nad Niemnem; odc. 4/ost.; 1986 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Zbigniew Kuźmiński 18:10 Eurofolk - Sanok; 2001 - Urszula Dudziak 18:25 Dwójka z Trójką czyli Telewizyjno - radiowy wieczór kabaretowy; cz. 2; program rozrywkowy (STEREO); reż: Krzysztof Jaślar; wyk: Tercet czyli Kwartet, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marta Lipińska, Wojciech Pokora i inni 19:15 Dobranocka; Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 50 - Niech żyje magia; serial anim. prod.francuskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:52 Sport 19:55 Bohaterowie Filmowej Wyobraźni; Amator; 1979 film fab. prod. polskiej (108'); reż: Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Ząbkowska, Ewa Pokas, Stefan Czyżewski 21:45 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 22:35 Panorama 22:55 Sport-telegram 23:05 Nie tylko dla melomanów; Mistrzowskie kreacje Jerzego Maksymiuka; cz. 2; wyk: Elżbieta Kraś-Krasztel - fortepian, Krzysztof Jakowcz - skrzypce, Orkiestra Sinfonia Varsovia, dyryguje Jerzy Maksymiuk 23:45 Kawał życia Edmudna Majkowskiego - rzeźbiarza; film dokumentalny Janusza Horodniczego 00:10 Sportowa niedziela 00:30 Zwyczajni-niezwyczajni 01:15 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 50 - Niech żyje magia; serial anim. prod.francuskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Bohaterowie Filmowej Wyobraźni; Amator; 1979 film fab. prod. polskiej (108'); reż: Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Ząbkowska, Ewa Pokas, Stefan Czyżewski; powt. 03:45 O.N.A - koncert; powt. 04:30 7 dni świat; program publicystyczny 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Ojcowski smak; powt. 05:55 Ich pierwsze miłości; Piotr Fronczewski; .; powt. 06:15 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Drzewko 06:25 Polonia Amerykańska w Kalifornii; reportaż; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 07:00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny dla dzieci 60 min 08:00 Teletubbies dla dzieci 25 min 08:25 Wycieczki przyrodnicze dokumentalny 30 min 08:55 Na południe 110 min 10:45 Podróż przedślubna 105 min 12:30 Szeroki Horyzont 55 min 13:25 Łapu Capu 10 min 13:35 Herbatka z Mussolinim 115 min 15:30 Manchester United dokumentalny 85 min 16:55 Liga angielska 125 min 19:00 Cybernet popularno naukowy 30 min 19:30 Nie Przegap informacje 5 min 19:35 Pinky i Mózg dla dzieci 25 min 20:00 Przyjaciele komediowy 25 min 20:25 Łapu Capu 10 min 20:35 Ed komediowy 45 min 21:20 Sport + sport 120 min 23:20 4 w 1 komediowy 100 min 01:00 Koncert Radiohead muzyczny 60 min 02:00 8 1/2 kobiety 120 min 04:00 Apartament dla diabła thriller 100 min HBO 06:30 Cinema, Cinema 30 min 07:00 Marysia i Napoleon komediowy 120 min 09:00 To musisz być ty komediowy 100 min 10:40 Długość geograficzna (2) dramat 105 min 12:25 Gwiazdy Hollywood 25 min 12:50 Dość tego dobrego dramat 95 min 14:25 Wspaniały sensacyjny 100 min 16:05 Pocztówki Clive`a Jamesa: Hongkong dokumentalny 55 min 17:00 Diuna (3) sc-fi 95 min 18:35 Cinema, Cinema 25 min 19:00 Cała ona komediowy 90 min 20:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood 30 min 21:00 Enduro bojz dramat 90 min 22:30 Hazardziści thriller 120 min 00:30 Lansky dramat 120 min 02:30 Wróg thriller 100 min